


Limitations

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breastplay, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fpreg, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Sumia isn't one to let pregnancy get in the way of taking care of everyone. Unfortunately, determination doesn't cancel out physical restrictions.





	Limitations

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Sumia/anyone: pregnancy - At eight months along, she's even clumsier than usual.
> 
> Sumia and Sully either had a donor or used magic to make their girls, draw your own conclusions. They're also living at Sully's manor.

She didn't _need_ to be on bed rest, the healers said, both she and the baby were healthy. She could still do most of what she normally did as long as she was careful...in theory. In practice, she spilled and knocked over half of what she tried to cook. She dropped the brushes when she tried to tend to the horses and pegasi. Her belly was too big for her to carry the laundry basket properly, so she had to drag it behind her.

"It's normal," the servants reassured her. "A woman in your condition isn't at her most agile, it's okay if you'd rather sit and rest." They meant well, she knew, but she still felt jealous anytime she saw someone else tending to the mounts or collecting laundry, or baking Sully her favorite meat pies.

"I can still help," she protested, even as she spilled flour all over the counter, or water for washing the laundry all over the floor. If they weren't living at the castle, she wouldn't _have_ the luxury of letting Sully wait on her hand and foot, not whe Kjelle still nursing. 

Besides, she _liked_ cooking and tending to the animals and doing the laundry. Why should she let a little extra clumsiness stop her from doing what she loved?

One morning, on her way out to the well to do the laundry, she felt a familiar hand on her arm. The basket, dragged behind her, slipped from her hand and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Oh...good morning, Sully! Did you need me for something?" Sully sighed, shaking her head.

"I get it, you like doing this stuff, and it's not like we don't appreciate you wanting to help. But really, we've got _servants_ to handle things, and you should be resting." Sumia pouted, crouching down to try to pick up the basket again, only for Sully to push her hand away. "Nice try."

"How did you know where I was going, anyway?"

"I followed your trail, Gretel," Sully said wryly, pointing to the stockings and smallclothes littering the floor. Sumia blushed, realizing they must have fallen out of the basket without her noticing.

"Oh...well, I was going to-"

"Nope." Sully shoved the laundry aside and picked her up, Sumia yelping in surprise and wondering just _how_ a woman who'd given birth six months ago and hadn't been able to train in almost a year could lift her when she was this heavy. She made a face, squirming as she tried to get down.

"I was _kidding_ the other day when I said you might as well carry me everywhere," she said. Thankfully, Sully only managed to take a few steps before putting her down, groaning.

"I've been lax in my training for way too long," she groaned. "But anyway, Sumia, you're coming back to bed with me. The sun isn't even up yet, and you still need your rest."

"Rest, rest, rest, that's all anyone ever lets me do. It's because I'm too big and fat and useless to do anything right, isn't it?" She pouted again, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew she was being childish, but from the way some of the servants gasped or stifled their laughter any time she tried to cook or clean lately she couldn't help but take the constant pleas to rest as sugarcoated criticism.

"Aha." Sully smiled a little, putting a hand on her shoulder. "So that's what this is about. You're just trying to prove yourself to the same people who threw a fit and thought I'd get sick and die if I even touched my sword after I started showing, is that it?"

"Sully! I know the servants are being overprotective, but-"

"I got news for ya, dear, that's what servants do with a pregnant lady. They did it to my mother when she was carrying all three of her kids, they did it to me, and now it's your turn."

"Okay, but..." Sumia sighed. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm still making a big mess of everything I try! If it was just them I could understand, but even _you_ don't want me to do anything..."

"Just like you wouldn't let me spend more than five minutes up and about just before I was about to pop?" Sully teased. "Typical Sumia, you'll spoil everyone else but you won't let anyone do the same for you."

"Well...Sully, you can't cook," Sumia said sheepishly. "I mean, if we were out on our own-"

"I'd get Stahl to cook for us."

"Sully, no!" Sumia whimpered. "He and Cordelia have their own baby to take care of, we can't ask that of him!" She sighed. "I just don't like feeling so _useless._ I've worked so hard to get better at these things..."

"And I _loved_ not being able to pick up my sword?" Sully smiled. "Come on, Sumia, we'd want you to rest no matter how graceful you normally were."

"But-"

"Yes, you are tripping and spilling things more because you're so big. But no one's holding it against you, I promise!" Sully said, then frowned. "At least they better not be or I'll kick their ass." Sumia giggled, relaxing and letting her arms drop down to her belly.

"Maybe I am trying too hard to prove myself. You know me," she said. Sully smiled, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her bulging waistline. Some days Sumia wondered if she was actually having twins, she felt so huge.

"I do. And I know just what you need right now," her wife said. "Let's go back to our quarters, let the maid pick up this mess and deal with everything." Sumia nodded, leaning against her a little as they walked down the hall. She felt a little bad for leaving the laundry just sitting there, but she'd apologize later.

 

Once they were back in their quarters, Sully helped her take off her robe and nightgown. Sumia smiled, she knew exactly what Sully had had in mind, and one of her full-body massages _was_ what she needed.

"Now you just relax, babe...I'm gonna make you forget all about the workload you're missing so much," Sully murmured as her hands began to work their magic. Sumia closed her eyes, feeling her exhaustion and worry melt away little by little as Sully kneaded her shoulders, her back, her hips. Every now and then her hands would slide around to caress her belly, Sumia shivering pleasantly as she leaned back against her wife.

"Much better," she murmured. "Mm, that feels divine..."

"I'm just getting started," Sully whispered, the hand on her belly moving slowly up towards her chest. "Bet you could use a little relief here, too..."

Her fingers brushed the underside of Sumia's heavy, swollen breasts, Sumia letting out a high little cry as she arched her chest into the touch. The brushes became caresses and gentle squeezes, Sumia panting softly. Even this far along and them unable to do as much as they normally could, she was still highly sensitive. More so than usual, even, she already felt hot and damp between her thighs.

Soon, one of her wife's hands began to caress her belly again, sliding lower, Sumia spreading her legs and raising her knees in anticipation. When Sully's fingertips made contact with her swollen, wet folds, she let out a shriek.

"This wet already? Those pregnancy hormones sure are useful," Sully whispered, slipping two fingers into her and pumping them quickly in and out, the fingers of her other hand tugging and stroking her swollen nipple.

" _Ah!_ Mm, so good, Sully, y-you always know just the right-" Her voice trailed off into a sharp moan, Sumia moving her hips as much as she could despite her huge belly. Heat coursed through her veins, thick and delicious as Sully's fingers and hand moved faster, stroking, caressing, squeezing...she felt herself cresting higher and higher until Sully's fingers slipped upwards to play with her clit and the dam burst, Sumia _screaming_ as the wonderful shudders wracked her.

She returned slowly, her vision clearing and her pulse slowing to normal. Sully shifted to let her lie down and moved to the foot of the bed, smiling as she licked her fingers.

"Feeling better?" Sully asked. Sumia nodded, sighing happily.

"Much."

"Good." Sully grinned. "But I'm not done yet...far from it, dear." Sumia shivered, heat pooling in her belly from the anticipation as Sully began to caress her feet, which she'd forgotten were a bit sore earlier. "We're not leaving this room all morning..."

"Mm, I like the sound of that..." Sumia closed her eyes, resting a hand on her swollen belly and leaning back against the soft pillows. The chores she could no longer do were miles away, and so was her guilt and feeling of uselessness. What _was_ the harm in letting Sully spoil her for a bit?

 _None at all,_ she thought as Sully kissed her way up one ankle. _I can't think of a better way to spend this morning._


End file.
